Tides are Crashing, Love is Drowning
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Casey's point of view for the pool party in Cold Hard Cash.
1. Part 1: The Tides Between Us

**A/N: my first story, yay! Casey's POV for teh pool party :)I hope you like it, everyone. Comment on it, please, and I'll reply to every comment!**

**And since this is mah first ever story, I'll sort of tell you about me:**

**Alex + is a girl + Twihard + Harry Potter nerd + video game junkie + Beatles fan + music obsessed + plays in a basement band + Michael Jackson craaaazy MINUS Justin Bieber = ME! (Yes, I'm OBSESSED with the oldies, the 70's, 80's stuff and shizz) =) Now that you know some things about me, here's the story.**

**Its Da Pool Party from Casey's POV.**

**And guess what? I don't think I own anything. =) Nothin' at all.**

**Besides some words.**

**And yeah, it may seem like I totally copied Sammy's thoughts, but this story is **_**supposed **_**to be similar to the book because its kind of like a mirror-- or something, you know? It's supposed to sound similar.**

_Tides Are Crashing, Love is Drowning_

_Part 1_

When I first walked out to the back, I noticed that the game had already pretty much began. Billy pulled on my arm. "C'mon, Casey! Let's GO! I wanna play!" and I followed him. When Brandon saw us, he said, "Hey! You're late.."

"Yeah, I couldn't find my suit." Billy said.

"Oh okay. You guys can be on my team."

So Billy and I put the caps and stuff on and after Brandon explained the rules to us we got in the water and played.

And for a while, I actually forgot about her.

But how could I forget her? She's basically the reason I came anyways. But my mind was set back to her when I bumped into someone in the water while I was trying to get the ball. I had only been here for ten minutes, and I was already bumping into people. It turned out to be Sammy, just my luck.

"Casey?" Sammy panted, giving me a chance to take the ball. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now." I said. I was sort of out of breath and took a deep breath before I said, "Billy couldn't find his suit.

Now usually when Billy does something stupid or funny, Sammy laughs. But this time Sammy didn't laugh. She didn't even seem like she was listening.

"Billy?" she asked, still out of it. I had to take a moment to look her over. Her wet hair was stuck against her bare shoulders, and her bare legs that were so tan and looked so smooth-- her eyes, shining from the water's reflection. I wanted to kiss her right now, really bad. I tried my hardest to not look at her (or her body) anymore, or else she's think I was some kind of pervert (but isn't every guy a pervert now and then?). She was silent, I was silent. And she didn't even know I was practically checking her out. I felt guilty and embarassed and had to get away. Luckily, Billy passed us right then, so I called, "Billy! Under, Under!" And I swam away before she realized what a pervert I was.

----

I felt like everything was messed up. I almost didn't want to talk to Sammy because of the whole thing with out parents--but it was also because I felt self-concious. She was tan and fit and beautiful, and yeah, I know I'm a guy.. But what did she think of me? Did she think I was some loser pervert who was only her friend to bother Heather? How could someone so amazing even care about me?

I did talk to her a little, don't get me wrong. But when we spoke, I _tried _not to look her way (even though most of the time I couldn't help it). Which is why I silently thanked her in my brain when she wrapped a towel around herself.

Also, I noticed Danny talking to Marissa more. Which made me sort of happy for Marissa because it was obvious she liked him. Just then, the ball goes flying in the air and Sammy catches it. She turned and yelled to Billy and Billy caught it from her, and before I even had time to realize what was going on, Billy called, "Case!" and threw the ball to me.

I don't even remember if I even _caught _the damn ball, because six high schoolers from the other team dived right on top of me, which made me forget about the ball and think more about my life. One guy grabbed the ball and dunked it in theirhoop.

Andrew whooped, "Twenty-FOUR, twnety-six!" and then he yelled, "We are makin' a comeback!" but that part was directed mainly to Brandon.

I had to turn to Brandon trying to hide my obviously red and embarassed face. "Sorry, man."

"Like you had a chance?" Brandon laughed, and called out to another friend and swam away. So that made me feel idiotic. It's like everyone thought I was some little annoying kid ruining the team. Although I do recall getting them several points.

Sammy swam over me. "That's why I don't play the net." she smiled at me. "They're hard-core."

I nodded at her and smiled. Times like this made me really glad she was my friend. And then I all of a sudden felt really bad for not talking to her and for ignoring her. "I'm sorry things are weird." I said. What kind of jerk was I? She was being an actual friend to me and all I did was ignore her?

Then she did something different-- she actually leaned closer and touched my arm. I felt myself getting goose-bumps. But then I reminded myself I couldn't get too romantic or anything-- our parents were _dating. _I tried to avoid her eyes. "I've got to go redeem myself. We'll talk later, 'kay?" and I swam away.

I almost turned around to go back to her because I felt so guilty again.

But I didn't-- I held myself together and got back in the game.

I had to remind myelf-- my life didn't revolve around girls. Especially _that _amazing one.

**So review, everyone. I told you I'd reply to every review. There is going to be a Part 2. Possibly a Part 3. The nest Part will be another Chapter of this story so check back later to see if I updated! If you liked it tell me! Thanks!**

**Xo Alex**


	2. Part 2: Drowning Inside, I Am

**AN: Hello, my little monsters! :P This is Part 2! Hope you like! Now where did I leave off...?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SK. :)**

PART 2

So I managed to get into the game again without any thoughts of her. But usually when everything was going right, God or the Earth or Mother Nature or some supernatural being decided that everything needed to be corrupted from its peaceful state, and they came along and messed it all up.

So when I saw everyone start to swin the other way--on the other side of the pool-- I couldn't help but look also. And there, laying on the edge on the edge of the pool, was Sammy. Looking perfect, as usual... But she was next to someone. And I recognized the person next to Sammy immedietly.

"Heather!" I called out, but obviously no one heard. I swam up to the crowd, but I was mainly in the back. I shoved my way to the front to find Sammy still sort of in the water, and Heather also sort of in the water.

"What happened?" Brandon asked Sammy.

"I don't..know.. She was at the...bottom of the pool." Sammy panted.

All of a sudden, Marissa walks behind Sammy and asks, "Sammy! Are you alright?"

Sammy whips around looking really confused-- and then by the way her face goes from confused to surprised to shock--I realize it--she thought it was _Marissa _down at the bottom of the pool.

Brandon asked Heather some questions and then Heather asked, "Did _you_..save me?" to Brandon.

Brandon shrugged. "No, Sammy did."

Heather leaned up a little, "Wh-_who?" _

"Sammy. Right next to you." Brandon pointed.

_Why, Brandon, why?_

Heather looked at Sammy, dropped back down to the floor and started wailing, "No! Noooooooooo!" I almost wanted to go knock some sense into her. Sammy has just saved her _life _and she was acting so ungrateful! Sammy gave Brandon a look and pulled herself out of the pool. She walked away, while Marissa followed behind, wrapping a towel around her. I decided to quickly give my mom a call about this so Heather could go to the doctor. As much as I thought Heather was a beast, she was _my _sister beast, so I actually sort of cared about her.

After I told my mom (who had a mini heart attack on the phone and blamed everything on me and my irresponsibleness), I got up and went to speak with Sammy.

After all, I should thank her for saving my younger sister.

I fast-walked up to Sammy and her friends. "I called my mom. She's on her way."

Sammy asked awkwardly, "Is Heather alright?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. We're gonna take her to the doctor anyway, and once she recovers a little, I'm sure she'll milk it for all it's worth." I gave her a lopsided grin, "I don't think she'll ever recover from you being the one who saved her, though."

Sammy smirked and snorted. "Oh, she'll _find _a way."

"Too many witnesses to rewrite history on this one." I shrugged and shook my head. "Look, I've got to go get her stuff and help get her to the doctor."

Sammy nodded and I turned to walk away, but I turned back. "I know she's a monster.. But thanks." I added my thanks.

Sammy just nodded, and closed her eyes.

And it made me feel absolutely terrible for being a terrible friend.

For everthing she had done and gone through for me: for calling me in the middle of the night with a payphone, for actually coming to a lame dance she didn't want to come to for me, she even told me her biggest secret ever.

And I repayed her by ignoring her and acting like I didn't care about her anymore?

What kind of person was I?

**A/N: the final part, Part 3 will be up tomorrow! Or sometime this week, at least. :P At least 4 comments and I'll update really soon and add *another* new story!**

**Part 3 is going to be the part where Sammy is dressed up like an old woman and Casey finds her? That one is going to be fun, lol!**

**Xo Alex**


	3. Part 3: On a New Island

**A/N: :] **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SK. Or CHC.**

PART 3

Now, I may have to explain this carefully for you to understand.

My mom is a little weird. Sure, she thinks she's still 'cool' and 'hip' like a teenager, but really, she's not. And yeah, she's a little crazy, psycho, strange-ish... Okay, not a _little._ A _lot_.. But she's still my mom and a human being, so I actually sort of care for her and love her even though she hates me... A lot. (I mean, after all, she gave birth to _me._ How could she not be even a _little _awesome?) So when she found out Sammy saved Heather, she almost had a little fit. Only because my mom loved Heather a little _too_ much, and whatever Heather loved or hated or wanted or cared for my mom felt the same exact way. My mom bought her whatever she wanted, my mom hated anyone Heather hated and liked anyone Heather liked.

So when my mom was fuming, "How dare that little brat even _touch _my daughter!" and things like that, I told her, "Would you rather Sammy to never have saved Heather and let her die?"

Not the best thing to say.

"Well, why didn't _yooouuuu _just save Heather?" my mom spat out.

"I didn't _see _her drowning." I said. "Why aren't you just thankful that your daughter is alive and forget about who saved her?"

Mom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I guess your right."

Hell yeah I was.

So mom forced Heather to write a thank you note to Sammy. Probably because if Heather didn't, Dad would find out and get mad at her... Especially because my dad was, like, in love with Sammy's mom so he would do anything for our family to have a good impression on Sammy's mom. I almost wanted to rebel and act like a total creep around Sammy's mom so she would break up with Dad. But I would never do that, it was just something in my mind... That secret little evil part of my mind.

Like, for example, once when I was eleven, I was mad at Heather (I was staying at Mom's house that weekend) and I planned out a whole scheme on putting clear toothpaste lightly over her pillow so when she woke up, her newly-dyed hair would have toothpaste all over it...

But I never did it, obviously.

But those are totally other stories.

On the other hand, Heaher had to write Sammy a thank you note. Hah. Sammy realy did deserve one. I knew Sammy was amazing, but I didn't ever think she was _that _amazing. What kind of amazing person saves their enemy? Heck, what kind of amazing person actually likes to hang out with her enemy's _brother?_

Sammy, that's who. Sammy was amazing... Cute, pretty, cute, athletic, smart, funny, cute, pretty, cute, funny, nice, cute, and not clichéd liked almost every other girl I've met.

Oh, and pretty.

Wait.

How many times did I say 'cute' and 'pretty'? One..two..three, four, five, six, seven..eight, nine.

Man, I really _was _a perv! (Holy crap, why was I even _thinking _of this? But was it true? SHUT UP, CASEY. SHUT UP. STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS.)

Okay, Casey, get a grip. Think of something else.

Okay, I'm thinking of something else. How in the world is Heather going to give that note to Sammy? Heather couldn't know where Sammy lived..

Crap, crap, crap.

I ran into Heather's room. "Got the note?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly... A little _too _sweetly. "Yup. Here it is." she lick-smacked an envelope and sealed it. "Let's go."

"_Let's_ go? I don't think so." I said, snatching the envelope from her.

"_I _also wanna give it!" Heather whined.

Look, someone Facebooked you!" I said quickly, "It's DANNY! Five messages! With little hearts!"

Heather whipped around to her computer screen, "Oh my God, where!?"

I ran out the room, grabbed my skateboard, and went over to the mall. After about ten minutes (of making sure Heather hadn't followed me) I went over to the senior highrise. So I was riding along on my skateboard when I heard someone call my name.

I looked around. Who was it? No one was around but an old lady sitting on a bench.

A very suspicious looking old lady.

"Casey!" the old lady called, startling me. Then she started laughing. I cocked my head to the side. Old lady? Calling _me? _

"It's me!" she called.

Holy shit.

It _was_ her. I could see it in her bright green eyes.

"No way..." I said. "What are you _doing?"_

She laughed again. "What are _you _doing?"

I moved in a little closer and squinted."Is that _really _you?"

She replied in a terrible sounding immitation of an old lady, "Yes, sonny.." it was a terrible immitation but sounded so cute coming from her, her voice...

I looked over my shoulders to see if Heather was lurking around anywhere. "Do you _always _wear a disguise when you're here?"

_"No!" _she laughed. She covered her mouth and sort of giggled.

Man, she sounded so...so...so..

_Stop! Stop sounding so cute! Stop looking cute! Why, God? _Even when she was dressed up like an old lady, I could see her face from underneath the makeup and God.. God, she was always so..so..so-- _hot. _There, I said it and got it over with, okay? Happy? I said she's hot.  
I sat down next to her and shook my head. "Man, you've got that lipstck thing down, that's for sure. My grandmother used to wear hers just like that." I leaned closer to her and whispered, "So why are you in an old-lady disguise?"

"It's kind of a long story, sonny." she said in her amazingly cute voice.

"Well?" I asked, smiling.

So, she told me. And man. I thought_Marissa_ had been in crisis mode.

No wonder she hadn't picked up my calls earlier. What a hectic life she had!

She lowered her voice and looked up at me.

Dammit, Sammy! Don't look at me with your amazing eyes like that! "I dug myself in pretty good huh?" she said.

"Wow." I said, and then grnned. "Who said living with old people is boring? _Man!"_

She sort of laughed and snorted, "Yeah. Well, this was a little _too _much excitement. I wish I hadn't found the money or gotten nosy or tried to figure it out. I'm all, like, confused. I know that counterfeiting money is wrong but I still feel really bad for them. And I'm gonna be in total hot water with Grams."

I nodded and reached over and held her hand. Her had had the makeup pretty well done, but it felt like a normal teenager hand.

The spaced between my fingers fit perfectly into the space between hers.

I looked up, into her sparkling eyes. I could clearly see her face underneath all the makeup. Her adorably cute face... Should I kiss her or not?

But then I realized I must look like some creep who's in love with his grandma or something from other peoples' views. If I kissed her, it would seem like I was kissing an old lady. I sort of smiled at that thought because it was almost funny.

She smiled, too.

I couldn't hold in my snicker and finally she snorted. And we both broke the ice by cracking up. My hand sort of edged away from hers during the process of laughing and when we finally stopped, I said, "I actually did come over for reason." I dug around in my pocket and pulled out the little square envelope. "Here. It's from Heather.."

"Really?" she asked, looking surprised.

She took it and when she finally got it to actually open (thanks, Heather and your spit) she read it.

"Gee, thanks." she said and gave it back to me to read.

It read, _I HATE YOU!_

_Dammit_, _Heather_! I jumped off the bench, "_What! _She was supposed to _thank _you. Even my mother said she had to!"

"All the more reason for her to hate me," Sammy said, shrugging.

"Man, I can't _believe _her. I'll call you later okay?" I said, picking up my skateboard. I was going to go home and interrogate Heather about this. I was such a wonderful older brother, I know, I know.

When I was a little bit away, I turned and grinned and called, "Go do something about those lips, would ya?"

Sammy laughed and smiled and blew me a kiss.

Good enough for me, coming from a hot old-lady.

_The End. :]_

**A/N: If you want me to do more stories from Casey's point of view, tell me and I will! If I don't get any feedback, I won't make any more stories. I'm self-conscious too! Haha, I love Casey's thoughts. It's fun getting in a guy's mind. :]**

**Xo Alex**

_**"Hell yeah I was." Lmao. Casey, Casey, Casey.**_


End file.
